Anthony gets sick
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Anthony gets really sick for the first time with Mitchie and Shane and they try and be really great parents and tale care of him together working as a team.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day after school after being dropped off by the school bus Anthony comes inside the house and Mitchie is sitting on the couch feeding Shayla.

''hey buddy how was school?'' Mitchie asks him

''hi.'' he says with a scratchy throat and coughs

''oh no buddy are you sick?'' Mitchie asks him

Anthony just nods.

''do you feel sick buddy?'' Mitchie asks him

Anthony just nods again.

''oh boy okay hangon come lay down here on the couch next to mommy and I will call daddy.'' Mitchie tells him

Mitchie gets up and lays Shayla down in her port a crib then covers Anthony with a blanket and kisses his head and turns on cartoons for him and goes into the kitchen and calls Shane.

''Shane Gray.'' he answers

''hey hunnie.'' she says

''oh hey baby what's up?'' he asks her

''oh well Anthony just came home from school and he's sick.'' she tells him

''What? What do you mean he's sick he never gets sick. Is he ok?'' she asks him

''yea it's probably just a bug that's going around school.'' she tells him

''okay well do you need me to come home?'' he asks her

''oh well I don't want to interupt you only if your not too busy at rehersal.'' she tells him

''I'm not and well he's sick I want to come home and be there for him and to help you out.'' she tells him

''wwell okay as long as your brother's don't mind.'' she says

''they won't it's my son whose sick I should be there.'' he tells her

''okay well see you when you get here.'' she tells him

''okay bye baby.'' he says and hangs up

''I'm sorry guys I'm going to have to go my son is sick.'' he tells them and starts getting his stuff together and leaves rehersal and drives home

When Shane gets home he comes in ''Mitch!'' he calls

''kitchen!'' she calls to him

Shane walks into the kitchen.

''hey.'' he he says

''hey.'' she says

Shane kisses her.

Mitchie kisses him back.

''mmm.'' she moans against his lips then pulls back

''how was rehersal?'' she asks him

''fine.'' he tells her

''good.'' she says

''where is he? Is he ok?'' he asks her

''yea I think so and in the livingroom asleep on the couch.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and walks into the livingroom and sees him and feels his forehead

''Mitch!'' he calls out to her

MItchie comes into the livingroom.

''he's starting a fever.'' he tells her

''okay I'll give him some medicine.'' she tells him and goes into the kitchen and gets it down from the cabinet and pours it in the little plastic cup and goes back out to the livingroom and wakes Anthony gently.

''buddy.'' she says softly

Anthony rubs his face trying to wake up.

''come on baby wake up so mommy can give you some medicine.'' Mitchie tells him

Anthony groans and shakes his head and turns away.

''come on baby you need to take this don't you want to feel better?'' she asks him 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anthony just whines trying to hide from Mitchie.

''come on bud pleaseee?'' Mitchie asks him

''No!'' he tells her

''here let see it.'' Shane tells her and takes it from her

''hey buddy how ya feeling?'' Shane asks him

''daddy!'' Anthony says

''will you take this medicine for daddy please?'' Shane asks him in a you better do it kind of tone

Anthony just shakes his head.

''come on please?'' she asks him

Anthony shakes his head again.

''No!'' he tells Shane

''I'll give you a popsicle.'' Shane bribes him

Anthony's eyes light up and he takes the medicine for Shane and swallows it.

''okay good boy.'' Shane says and goes into the kitchen and gets him a green popsicle and brings it out to him

'here buddy.'' Shane says giving it to him

''thank you.'' Anthony says

''you're welcome.'' Shane says

Anthony rips the wrapper off the popsicle and hands it to Shane to throw away.

''thanks buddy.'' Shane says

Mitchie just smiles.

''come on.'' Shane tells her and pulls her into the kitchen letting Anthony eat his popsicle on the couch by himself

''what?'' she questions him

Shane holds her waist and kisses her deeply.

Mitchie kisses him back.

Shane pulls back slowly.

''Hi.'' he says cutely looking in her eyes

''Hi.'' she says

''how was your day?'' he asks her

''good!'' she tells him

''good.'' he says 


End file.
